


Skyfall

by NikaAnuk



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fic inspired by song, I Don't Even Know, I can't write action's scenes, I only wanted to use this bloody song, M/M, Skyfall, no, seriously, some shitty action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, after I watched the movie and reblogged all I could find on Tumblr and also after read some fics there was only one thing I could do more - write something. So, here we go. <br/>Fic inspired by Adele's song. Because I think it's about Bond and Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

 

„Wait, turn around, I need to see the panel again.”

„I showed it to you”

„I need more, 007”

Bond turned to the panel by the door so the camera in his tie pin could see it again. He heard Q take a deep breath.

„Okay, the combination is 0-7-2-1-1-5-7. It opens all the doors.”

Bond pressed the buttons and the door opened. He looked inside with his gun in his hands. The corridor was empty and he walked in slowly.

„It's clear for the next 15 m, then there are three people sitting in the reception.” Q explained immediately. „Wait, I need access to their cameras...” Bond stopped in a blank spot waiting patiently. The whole thing was about patience and trust. And he really trusted this man. Otherwise he would have been dead long time ago. Somewhere on second floor.

“Ready?” Q asked and Bond nodded before he reminded himself that the Quartermaster probably did not see him.

“Yes.”

“Fine. The corridor is clear, hurry up. You'll catch the lift without any notion, I'll send it to you.”

Bond crouched and passed the reception. The lift was still closed but he could see that it was coming. He would have only a few seconds to get inside before people would start shooting at him The door opened and he ran towards it. Two shoots, one bullet almost hit his head. He knelt in the lift, shooting as well until the door shut.

“Q, which floor?” he asked. There was no answer and Bond felt a cold shiver down his spin. “Q?” he asked again but the line was dead. He sighed and pressed the top floor. There was the office Q was interested in so he was probably still there.

 

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

 

Bond kicked the door and it finally opened. He run inside looking for the next enter. Without Q in his ear he felt a bit lost, more likely lonely. He walked through a long office full of desks looking for any signs of danger. The next door was locked as well but he used the same code - Q was right of course, or maybe he had just programmed it to work on right password. Anyway he could go in. A corridor leading directly to the main office where Q was.

He could hear their voices so they probably did not get inside yet. Crouching in another dead spot - Q taught him how to find them - Bond searched his pockets; in one of them he found a small transmitter and he smiled. Another of Q's toys. It could shut down every electronics in a defined reach. Before pressing the button Bond took off his earpiece and shifted it into his pocket, then he walked closer and just used the transmitter. There was a short peep from all earpieces and it was painful even for him but before the people at the door - only three of them - could put themselves together he shot two of them and came closer. The third one was bleeding from his ears but he held his gun ready. Bond moved back immediately when the man fired twice. He stopped round the corner and gave himself a second; the man could not hear properly, he was stunned. But when Bond heard the sound of the lift going up without any further hesitation he came back and he shot three times. The man fell and Bond passed by him stopping only to check his pulse. He was dead. Bond took his gun and turned to the panel opening the door - but it was gone, they removed it to open the door without the code.

“Q?!” he bumped his hands at the door. “Q, I can't open it!”

There was movement on the other side. The lift was almost on their floor and when the door just open he ran inside the room.

 

_Of your loving arms_

_keeping me from harm_

 

Q was standing in front of him, pale hands clenched on the gun were shaking and he had a fresh bruise on his cheek and a broken lip.

“Are you okay?” Bond asked.

“Yes, I'm sorry, they cut me off, I couldn't contact you. I can't do anything right now...” he shook his head.

“There were three people at the reception, another three were here. Who else?”

Q swallowed and walked to his desk.

“There were ten people who entered the building.” 007 came to the Quartermaster to see how he was working on the computer. “Two were shoot by security, so it's eight, we lost two of them.”

“I killed three who were here. Someone took the lift, they are here now. How many?”

“I don't know...” Q ran a hand through his messy hair. “I don't have any vision of anything that is outside.”

“All right?”

Q looked at the man, he looked okay, tired but not more than usual. The Quartermaster swallowed.

“What now?” he asked. “Someone will come for us... But I doubt they will be here earlier than in five hours. The closest team is in Spain and as far as I know, they were busy... What the hell is going on, 007?”

Bond looked around, looking for anything he could use to escape.

“Someone betrayed us” he answered simply. Then he walked to the big windows covering the whole wall and he immediately moved away. “Q, under the table, NOW!” He knocked down the desk and puled Q to his knees next to himself. A second later a burst hit their barricade. Q cowered covering his head with his hands. Bond looked out and shot. Another burst and the agent 007 had to hide his head again. He looked around. No way to escape.

He leaned out and shot again. They were on the ground already and he used that moment. One of them fell back with a hole in his head. The other crotched behind the main table and shot again not wasting time to unbuckle his rope.

“Bond, the door!” Q warned looking behind. The other group was trying to get inside.

Bond nodded and leaned out again to shoot the man. He got it in the arm but only clenched his teeth and shot. This time luckily in the head.

He knelt next to Q again.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, the Quartermaster looked at him and nodded without a word. “Come.”

He pulled Q to his feet and took him to the second body. He took off the harness and helped Q to put it on.

“And you?”

“I'll be right next to you” he promised and it sounded like a promise. Q nodded and let the agent to walk him near the edge of the broken window. “I'll count up to three” Bond said and Q nodded again. He would try to comment but not when he was on the eight floor standing on the edge of the room, with armed people trying to get inside his office. “One... Two...” the Quartermaster hid his face in Bond's neck. “Three” And just then they started to fall. The agent held him steadily but Q still screamed. He was fucking scared. They smashed against the wall and since then Bond started to walk down. Q shut his eyes trying to keep himself away from screaming again. Soon there were shots above them and a few bullets hit close to them.

“Hold me tight” Bond ordered and he let the other hand free pulling his gun out. “Were they in the other parts of the building?” he asked. Q barely heard him. “Q!”

The Quartermaster tried to remember anything through the fuzz in his head.

“No, only ten of them, seven are dead, three left...”

“Good.”

Q wanted to ask something but then the agent shot at the window below them and then he jumped in. Bond secured the Quartermaster when they fall into the room, they rolled on the floor and Q found himself underneath Bond wrapped in his arms.

 

_put your hand in my hand_

_and we'll stand_

 

“You're okay?” Bond asked standing up.

The Quartermaster got up and checked his face and hands and looked at the man.

“Yes, I suppose.”

Bond nodded and walked to the door. He looked around and waved at Q. The younger man came to him and they walked out of the office. They made their way downstairs, Bond did not dare to take the lift. Which started to move down immediately.

“Stay behind me” The agent warned walking along the corridor.

“The lift, Bond. I can stop it.”

“Where?” he looked at him. “What do you need?”

“Any computer. Just five minutes. Come.”

Q turned and walked along the corridor. The lift stopped at their floor and Bond took him a floor back. They entered one of the office boxes and Q sat down in front of the third one. He logged onto the computer, Bond watched their back as the young man was working their way out.

“Q, hurry up.”

“Yes, I know...” he was tapping on the keyboard not even looking up.

007 heard steps and he looked out of the room.

“Actually, we don't need the lift any more so what are we doing here?” he asked.

“I'm leaving the message for the rest of the teams. I need to find out who's left. Actually I'm working so you can do your job as well, you know.”

“You mean kill them?”

“You're good at this I've heard.” Q smiled glancing up.

Bond smirked. “Sure, every now and then a trigger has to be pulled. ” he chuckled and looked out of the room again.

Ten minutes later he heard a quiet 'bip' from his pocked and placed the earpiece back in its place.

“Do you hear me?” Q asked.

“As good as always. Welcome back.”

“Three people, 007. One is going down, the other two are coming here.”

With Q's voice in his ear once again Bond walked slowly towards the stairs. He lurked in the other door. “And the collision in three... two.... one...” The men showed up and James shot them without hesitation.

“Clean.” he said.

“The third one is going down, the work is not done yet. By the way I'm in touch with 005. She's coming here right now.”

“Great to hear.”

Bond changed the gun and walked to the nearest window. There were few spots in the entire building where the man could find a gun. And now he chose the sniper's riffle and he aimed at the man walking out through the window at the third floor. He breathed out and pulled the trigger. The body fell to the ground.

“Excellent work” he heard Q in his ear.

“How's M?”

“Absolutely fine, thanks God. I'm coming to you.”

James waited for Q in the corridor. The Quartermaster stopped before 007. For a few seconds they watched each other and then Q reached for Bond's shoulder.

“You're hurt” he said. The agent took his hand and shook his head.

“It's nothing. Come on, time to leave.”

“We're going to hospital.”

“Fine” he shrugged lightly and walked Q out of the building. Soon the cars with their people appeared but neither the Quartermaster nor the agent seemed to care. They got into Bond's car and just drove away.

Everything was on the tapes anyway.  


End file.
